THE BATTLE FOR MIKE
by THE BEST WRITER OF ALL-TIME
Summary: MIKE LEAVES FOR WORK AND RACHEL SHOWS UP AT THE DOOR WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH JENNY AND RACHEL WHEN THEY ARE IN THE SAME  ROOM ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE


**I don't own the TV show suits so please don't sue me enjoy.**

Mike had left early that morning and Jenny was cleaning up just to make him mad because he hates his apartment being clean. But Jenny wouldn't live in a house that was this dirty. As Jenny was cleaning the bedroom she hears a knock on the door. She puts what she has in her hands away, and she rushes to the door and swings it open and sees Rachel of all people. Rachel then asks, "Hey Jenny is Mike still here?"

"No Rachel Mike isn't here he just left for work, and I don't want you around him anymore he is my boyfriend and you are just going to have to deal with that okay bitch now get the fuck out of my face!" Jenny answered with anger in her voice.

"You know what Jenny he hit on me all the time ever since Harvey hired him and even since he started dating you. I had him right where I wanted him and then after you broke up with Trevor you drug your little whore ass right over to Mike and boiled up his feelings for you just so you would have someone's balls in your purse and his cock in your mouth." She answered hastily.

They were nose to nose now repeatedly yelling at each other and calling each other a whore and a bitch. Then their eyes met and for some reason the tension just seem to fly out the window. Then they said that they had to create some way to figure out who out of the two of them gets to go out with Mike. Feeling really brave Rachel said, "How about you and I have sex with each other and we'll figure out who gets to stay with Mike by who does better and we can't have any bias we have to be 100% pure honest."

"That is a very interesting idea and with that idea we even get to have a little fun but how exactly are we going to see who is best?" Jenny asked.

"We will use a stopwatch to time how long it takes for one of us to cum first and whoever loses, will never get Mike in bed or in any love infused interaction even if he asks for it." Rachel said.

"Alright so when are we going to have our little bit of fun and who will go first on the clock?" Jenny asked.

"Well I don't have to be at Pearson & Hardman until about 3:30 today so I guess we can start right now." So Jenny grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom and grabbed the stopwatch out of the drawer in the kitchen. Rachel elected to go first and she took her shirt off while Jenny worked at her jeans and panties. Once it was all of jenny pushed her onto the bed and Rachel fell and was sprawled out naked on Mike's bed which is what she wanted to do in the first place except it was Mike working her not Jenny. Jenny straddles Rachel and starts grinding her pussy to pussy they were both enjoying each other more than either of them had with a man even Mike who was the person they were fighting over. Rachel was inching closer and closer to exploding on Jenny but there were 2 things keeping her from doing that and they were Mike and just how much she was enjoying Jenny riding her like this. Jenny was getting closer to climaxing quicker than Rachel was which is weird because Rachel was in the position that she was supposed to explode.

But Jenny wouldn't let her off easy she knew that she was going to have to bring out the big guns to ensure that Mike wouldn't go out with Rachel and leave her in the dust she had one more idea. Yes this is not something she is used to but Jenny will do whatever it takes to keep Mike from going out with that whore, she gets off of Rachel's pussy and Rachel looks confused but then realizes what is going on Jenny was lowering her head and going between Rachel's legs and was going to eat Rachel out. Rachel had been eaten out before and she knows that she never lasts very long when someone is down there like that but she had to hold on as long as she could. But damn was Jenny good at it she was able to get her tongue to explore all the amazing parts of her velvet folds. Rachel was starting to clench up she knew it was coming (no pun intended) but she was holding on as long as she could. Jenny was doing all that she can and then she looked at the stopwatch and it read 15:37 she just couldn't believe that Rachel was able to last this long she was debating whether or not just to give up.

Then she gets another idea she gets off of Rachel and tells her to get on top of her and she does then Rachel fits right between her legs and they're pussy to pussy again. So Jenny grabs the back of Rachel's head and pulls her in and gives her a real passionate kiss then Jenny moved her fingers down to Rachel's ass and starts to finger fuck her. Jenny is attacking her from everywhere she was getting her from the mouth, her ass, and she was grinding her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Rachel definitely couldn't last much longer she was inching closer and closer she saw the stopwatch and it read 21:48 then she lost focus and she exploded all over herself and Jenny.

Rachel looked at Jenny and said now it's your turn bitch. She didn't waste any time she went straight towards her pussy with 3 fingers and her tongue in her ass. Jenny was boiling already, Jenny really didn't want to have an orgasm but Rachel really knows how to really hit her buttons. She knew she wasn't going to be able to last as long as Rachel did but just laid back and enjoyed Rachel fingering her, eating her out, and grinding on her like there was no fucking tomorrow. Rachel had always considered herself somewhat of a bisexual even though she never had an official relationship with another woman before but she just always found something incredibly sexy about the female body. So when she got to eat out Jenny she was incredibly happy, she loved the warmth, the taste, and the folds of Jenny's underground happy place. Then they went into a 69 position and they both loved it, they liked the way it felt and each of them not only liked getting eaten out of but they both liked eating out of another girl which is incredibly sexy when people as sexy and as hot as the two of them. Then the clock read 7:57 and Jenny and Rachel exploded into each other's mouths and swallowed hard and then Rachel climbed in between Jenny's legs starting grinding her and they just laid there for hours kissing and just having endless hot femslash sex.


End file.
